Tony's Problem
by kensi54382
Summary: Tony has a problem, even though he doesn't know what it is. Can Gibbs figure it out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Tony knew that his relationship with Zoe was going downhill, and fast. But he loved her, and he wanted it to work between them, so he had been trying to fix things for the last month. Nothing was working. He hadn't said anything to anyone yet, but he was sure that the team had figured out something was wrong, or at least McGee had after experiencing the same thing with Delilah the previous year. Nobody had mentioned their suspicions, which he was grateful for, but it wouldn't be long before they did say something. And no doubt that it would be Gibbs that spoke to him. Not that he minded. After all, Gibbs was like a father to him, and was the one person Tony felt comfortable to confide in. He was having trouble concentrating that morning, and the case was suffering because of it. So he did the one thing he could think of to fix it.

"Boss, I'm going to get lunch, do you want anything? Bishop? McGee?"

"There's a great take out shop a couple of blocks away. I'll come with you," said Gibbs as Tony took orders from the rest of the team.

"Sure." Tony knew exactly why Gibbs was coming, and knew there was no point in fighting. It would just get him into trouble later on.

* * *

Once they were in the car, Gibbs started. "What the hell is going on with you lately DiNozzo?"

Tony sighed. "It's nothing boss. I'm working it out."

"Don't lie. I know something is going on. It has been for a while. Something about you has changed Tony, almost like when Ziva left. What happened between you and Zoe?"

"Nothing happened."

"DiNozzo."

"Really. Nothing happened. I don't know why she hasn't been talking to me, or calling me, or answering any of my messages. At first I thought she had gone undercover or something, but then she showed up in the bull pen with a case. I tried talking to her, but she completely ignored me. I wouldn't be surprised if I did something without realising it, but I can't fix it if I don't know what that is."

"What could you have possibly done? The last time you spoke to her, was she upset?"

"No."

"Then think about it. What happened after that talk?"

"She went to visit her parents. She never asked me to come, but she said that she would be gone a week and when she came back, we would catch up. That week came and went, then another, and I couldn't find her. So I called her parents, and they said she had left after a week, like she told me, and that she had spoken to them the previous night."

"Is that when you started calling her?"

"Yeah. But like I said, she never got back to me. It's like she disappeared from my view but everyone else could see her still."

"Why didn't she ask you to go with her?"

"I told her I wasn't ready for a meet the parents dinner. When I told her my dad wanted to meet her, I also said I didn't think it was a good idea, but she really wanted to meet him. I tried to get her to see my point of view on it, but she still insisted, so I gave in. But I was firm about not meeting her parents yet because every time I do, something goes wrong for me. I didn't want to screw us up a second time."

"Did you tell her that?" Gibbs asked as they got out to get lunch.

"Yes. She was okay with it. We agreed that until I was ready to meet them, I would stay in DC when she visits them. We both thought it was a good idea."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No. Then she might think I can't face her."

"You don't need to worry about that Tony. If she isn't answering you, then she might be hiding something. I can find out."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. You are my senior agent, my friend, and my adopted son. I will always help out where I can."

"Thank you boss. Now I can see why Abby goes to you when she has a problem, and why she always calls you the greatest boss in the world. Although, that goes without saying."

"Thank you DiNozzo. Now, let's get lunch, and we'll see what we can do."

"How?"

"Well, it just so happens, we need the ATF's help on a case. I'll request that Agent Keates works with us on the case because she has a good reputation for working well with other agencies."

"Thank you Gibbs."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tony entered the bullpen late, having gotten a flat tyre on the way to work, which had, in turn, meant he was stuck in the usual morning traffic jam. He had rushed up the stairs when he saw the large crowd waiting for the elevator, so he was out of breath when he finally got to his desk.

"DiNozzo, where have you been?" Gibbs called from his desk.

"Sorry boss, I got a flat tyre and stuck in traffic," answered Tony. "Where are McGee and Bishop?"

"Downstairs with Abby."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go see what Ducky has. I'm in MTAC if you need me."

"Okay boss." Tony headed downstairs, not noticing that someone was using the spare desk next to Gibbs.

* * *

"Hey, Ducky, do you have anything on the body yet?" Tony asked as he walked into autopsy. "Zoe?" he exclaimed when he looked up.

"DiNozzo," said Zoe sarcastically.

Tony frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Gibbs asked me to help out on the case, so here I am."

Tony shook it off as he turned back to Ducky. "Can I tell Gibbs anything?"

"The victim died of natural causes, as far as I can tell. But he did have this with him," said Ducky, handing a small evidence jar to Tony.

"What is it?"

"I don't have a clue. Maybe Abigail can help you there."

"Alright, thanks Ducky," said Tony. He turned to Zoe. "Are you coming up with me?"

"May as well, there's nothing I need to do down here." Zoe walked past him to the elevator, not bothering to wait for him when the elevator arrived.

* * *

"What have you got?" asked Gibbs as he walked into the bullpen an hour later.

Tony stood. "Ducky said the victim died of natural causes, but he found this on the body. Abby said it's a GPS tracker, maybe an older model though, cause she couldn't find it anywhere."

"Did she get anything off of it?"

"No. It's been wiped clean."

"She did get something from the car's navigation system though," said Bishop as she joined them.

"Tell me," said Gibbs.

"The last drive the victim made was from his home to where we found him. But Abby said that he didn't actually reach his intended destination. His GPS was still on in the car, with a route only half traveled on it."

"Where does it lead?"

"The middle of nowhere. We looked at maps, and it really is just a wasteland out there."

"There must be something there."

"There is." McGee looked over. "I've been digging into our victim's life, and he's made several trips to that same wasteland. There's a little building there."

"I thought there was nothing there?"

"It might be a new building, nobody's been out there in years to check."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Gibbs grabbed keys and headed to the elevator, his team and Zoe following him.

* * *

"Make sure your vests are on securely, we don't want any accidents if something surprises us. Stay with your partner, and as soon as you clear your area, report back to me, understood?" barked Gibbs.

"Got it," everyone said in unison. They all headed in separate directions, McGee with Bishop and Tony with Zoe.

"DiNozzo, wait up!" called Gibbs. "I'm with the two of you today."

Tony nodded, somewhat grateful that he wasn't going to be alone with Zoe. He waited until Gibbs had his vest on properly before setting off towards a corner of the farmland they were standing on. It wasn't long before Tony noticed something on the ground, underneath a shrub. He bent down to pick it up, but he stopped when he noticed something else- a barely visible wire that was right in Zoe's path.

"Zoe!" Tony yelled as he jumped into her and pushed her down.

"What the hell are you doing DiNozzo?" shouted Zoe.

"Stopping you from tripping that wire." He pointed at the trip wire he had seen just moments before.

"Whatever." Zoe stood up and brushed dirt off herself. She turned around and walked away, leaving Tony confused and alone.

Sighing, Tony turned to pick up the piece of metal that had originally caught his attention, not noticing the gun until it was too late.

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs as Tony felt the first bullet hit his chest.

A second bullet hit Tony in the stomach before he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Gibbs was at his side in seconds, having taken out the shooter already.

"Tony? Can you hear me?"

Tony winced but nodded. He tried to sit up, but Gibbs held him down.

"Where's Zoe?"

"Don't know. She left me here," whispered Tony.

"I deal with her later. Did your vest catch the bullets?"

"Yes. But it really hurts, more than what Kate once described it like."

"Alright, stop talking. I'm getting an ambulance." Gibbs pulled out his phone, keeping one hand on Tony's arm to hold him in place.

* * *

Gibbs was waiting impatiently in the hospital waiting room, hoping for some news on his senior agent. Tony had been in with a doctor for the last thirty minutes and it was worrying for Gibbs. He knew that the bullet to his chest had caused more pain due to Tony's medical history, but he didn't think it would be that bad.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"Agent DiNozzo is ready for visitors. He's in a lot of pain, and somewhat weakened, but he'll be alright in a few days. I just want to keep him here overnight for observation since he's had lung and chest problems in the past."

"Is there a risk of something else developing from his injuries?"

"He does have a couple of broken ribs, and if he isn't careful, they could potentially cause lung problems for him, but he is aware of the risks, so hopefully he won't do anything on purpose."

"He won't, Tony is very good at following instructions from a doctor, and if he decides not to listen, he'll have me to answer to. Is he okay to be home on his own?"

"I'd feel better if he had someone to stay with actually."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll fix it up then." He wasn't going to let Tony out of his sight until he was definitely better again. "Where is he?"

"Follow me and I'll take you to him."

Gibbs grabbed his jacket and followed the doctor, reaching Tony's room just a moment later. He stopped at the door to see how his agent really was, knowing Tony would deny any pain the minute Gibbs walked into the room, and was shocked to see how pale and exhausted Tony was.

"Why is he so pale?" asked Gibbs. "Did he lose blood?"

"No, it's more than likely pain related. He refused any painkillers, said something about needing to get back to work."

"He's not going anywhere. I'll talk him into taking something." Gibbs walked into the room. "DiNozzo."

"Hey boss, I'm good to go," said Tony immediately, although he didn't move like he normally would have.

"No you are not. You're going to stay here until you've been given the all clear," Gibbs stated clearly.

"Okay." Tony winced as he tried to make himself more comfortable. Gibbs frowned in worry as he watched his agent squirm around on the bed. He moved to Tony's side and helped him to sit up more comfortably. "Thanks boss."

Gibbs nodded and took a seat near the bed, not planning on moving until he was sure that Tony was okay.


	3. Chapter 3

McGee and Bishop were back in the bullpen, working on case reports while they waited for any news from Abby about the evidence Tony had found at the scene. They had heard what had happened, and both were very worried that their friend was worse that Gibbs had told them. McGee had called several times in the last hour to find out what was happening with Tony, and each time, Gibbs had told him to get back to work. Neither of the two agents in the bullpen knew the rest of the story though, that Zoe had just left Tony to get shot.

"McGee, do you think we should just go to the hospital and see Tony for ourselves?" asked Bishop.

"Gibbs will kill us if we do. He says Tony is fine, but I can hear something in his voice that he isn't telling us," answered McGee.

"Tony got shot, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"So what else could he not be telling us?"

"I don't know Bishop, I don't know. But it has to be something big for him to hide it."

* * *

Vance stood outside MTAC, watching the two remaining members of Gibbs' team in the bullpen, discussing Tony and trying to figure out if their boss was hiding something. In fact, Gibbs was hiding something from them, but he had told Vance over the phone half an hour earlier. Vance had promised to talk with Zoe's boss at the ATF about her conduct, and to try and find her so Gibbs could speak to her. Or more appropriately, yell at her, since he was extremely angry at her for not protecting Tony like she was supposed to. Vance understood Gibbs' anger- after all, Tony was his agent too and he had no problem with protecting his agents.

"Bishop! McGee!"called Vance. "My office! Now!"

He watched as the two agents stood up and ran up the stairs to his office.

* * *

"Sir, has Gibbs called you yet?" asked Bishop.

"He has. Agent DiNozzo is fine. He'll be taking some time off, but he's okay," answered Vance. Gibbs had told him about the danger of a rib causing lung damage, but he didn't tell them that.

"He's hiding something from us, isn't he?"

"There is something he hasn't told you, yes. But it was simply because he wants to stop anyone getting too angry while Tony is recovering and needing to rely on us."

"Director, please tell us," said McGee.

"Agent Keates was the reason why Agent DiNozzo got shot. She left him there when she knew very well that someone was aiming at them."

"She what?!"

"Agent McGee! I know you are angry, I am too, but no harm is to come to Agent Keates. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir. Where is she? Gibbs said she wasn't coming back with us."

"I'm looking for her. Agent Bishop, could you try talking with the NSA about finding out where she is. So far, all I've gotten is that she's been sent on a classified op for ATF."

Bishop nodded. "Jake owes me a favour after everything he's done to me."

"Thank you." Vance dismissed them, reminding McGee that he was not allowed to touch Zoe.

* * *

Tony awoke suddenly, feeling someone's eyes on him. He looked over and saw his boss in the chair still, which confused him. Gibbs never stayed at the hospital with anyone, except for the one time when Tony had had the plague, and even then, he hadn't stayed long. The only other time Tony remembered Gibbs coming to the hospital was when Tony had been hurt trying to save EJ and had ended up blocking out that memory. But, again, Gibbs hadn't actually stayed- he had come and gone while Tony talked to Rachel.

"Gibbs?" asked Tony softly.

"Hey, you feeling okay? Do you need the doctor? Some pain relief?" asked Gibbs worriedly.

"I'm alright. Why are you here still?"

"To make sure that you don't do anything dangerous to your health."

Tony grinned. "Never boss."

"Says the guy that came back to work just two weeks after having the plague and almost got himself blown up to save his two partners."

"I didn't get blown up, and I saved Kate and McGee."

"You collapsed at the scene DiNozzo."

"And you were worried."

"Of course I was. You were going to disturb the scene."

Tony laughed. "Of course you were worried about that."

Gibbs grinned, a rare thing, and Tony was shocked. He never saw that. McGee had, Ziva had, Abby always did. Even Bishop had gotten a couple of smiles. But never Tony.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gibbs asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I might just go back to sleep though."

"Good idea." He watched until Tony fell asleep again, then returned to the article he had been reading in the paper.

* * *

Bishop was on the phone the moment she left Vance's office, calling Jake. While they had made up, they were still on rocky ground, but she needed answers fast.

"Hi Ellie," said Jake a minute later.

"Jake, I really need the NSA's help with something."

"You sound upset. Are you alright?"

"I am, but Tony isn't, and I need help finding the person responsible. Are you going to help or do I need to call someone else?"

"I'll help. What do you need?"

"Zoe Keates. She's an ATF agent. I need you to find her."

"Is she in trouble?"

"Yes, but not the trouble you're thinking of. She's the reason Tony is currently laying in a hospital bed with injuries from a gunshot."

"Tony was shot?!"

"Yes. He was wearing a vest, but it still did damage."

"I'm on it. I'll call you back when I find her."

"Thank you Jake." Bishop hung up and returned to her desk, trying out another way of finding Zoe.


	4. Chapter 4

McGee was talking with Delilah when he thought of something. "Hey, honey, can you do something for me?"

"Sure. What's up?" asked Delilah.

"You remember Tony's girlfriend? Zoe Keates?"

"I do. He really loves her."

"She got him shot. He saved her from tripping a bomb wire, and she left him to get shot."

"What?"

"Yeah, exactly what we thought. But it's true. Vance wants us to find her, but we haven't been able to. Could you try finding her please?"

"Of course I can. We have some new toys I've been wanting to try out. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Delilah."

"Of course. Are we still on for tonight?"

"I don't know. Until Gibbs comes back, I'm heading the office stuff, and I don't know when he'll be back. Can I call you a little later and let you know?"

"Sure. I'll call if I get something Tim."

"Thank you again. Love you."

"Love you too."

McGee smiled as he hung up the phone, earning a confused look from Abby when she walked into the bullpen.

"What's there to be happy about McGee? Unless you found that horrible woman?" she asked.

"I wish. I was talking to Delilah."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Good. She's going to help us look for Zoe. Did you get something?"

"No. Not yet, my babies are still searching. I kind of thought that maybe she would just show up here or something and then I could give her a piece of my mind."

"We are not allowed to say anything. Vance wants that left for Gibbs to do. And we all know how angry Gibbs can get when Tony is hurt or sick." McGee's mind automatically jumped back in time to when Tony had gotten the plague because of the idiotic woman that had been angry with NCIS over something that had been before even Gibbs' time, and Gibbs had almost killed a scientist trying to find a way to save Tony.

"Well, Gibbs does love Tony. It's only right to protect him too. He does it for the rest of us. And Tony always keeps us safe when he can- Gibbs included."

"Yeah." McGee sighed. "I hope someone finds her soon Abs, cause I really hate that Tony got hurt all because Zoe doesn't want to talk to him."

"Why doesn't she want to talk?"

"No clue. Tony doesn't even know. He keeps trying to find out, but he's not getting any answers."

"When we find her, I'm going to get answers for Tony." And with that, Abby walked off.

* * *

"Hi Tony," said Brad when he walked in. He wasn't Tony's doctor, but he had promised a long time ago that he would be there if Tony ever needed him again.

"Hey Brad," smiled Tony. He looked over at his boss, who had finally fallen asleep in the chair. "It's been a while since we caught up."

"It has. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, to be honest. And sore." He wouldn't have ever thought that he would admit that to anyone except Gibbs, but Brad had wormed his way past Tony's defences to a place where he could be trusted.

"Would you like something for the pain?"

"No. Do you think you could get me out of here though?" He thought a moment. "Or at least into your care?"

"I'm not a gunshot injury specialist Tony."

"I know. But I trust you, and you know my history. You would make a much better doctor."

"Thank you. I'll see what I can do. Can someone look after you if you go home?"

Tony almost said no, but then two people popped into his mind: his dad and Gibbs. He knew his dad would probably help out, since he really was trying to be a better father now, but Gibbs seemed a much better choice. He looked over at his boss, and knew instantly that Gibbs would offer his help before Tony could even get a word out, and that he would never be comfortable letting Senior take care of Tony. That thought warmed him and he nodded at Brad.

"Alright, I'll see what your doctor says. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Tony stayed awake for the next ten minutes, waiting for Brad to return. He was starting to fall asleep when his friend came back in, smiling. "Good news. Your doctor says you can go home in the morning. You will need to stay with someone, and he said that it sounded like Gibbs had already decided who you would be staying with. My bet is that he will look after you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'll come see you before you go tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. See you Brad."

"Bye Tony."

* * *

The next morning came slowly for Tony. He was getting more and more annoyed at being stuck in bed, doing nothing at all to help with the case. Gibbs had tried to get him to relax, but it hadn't worked. Tony just couldn't calm down, despite it endangering his health the more he squirmed around. He was relieved when the doctor came in to give him his discharge forms and some painkillers.

"I know you want to go back to work. You can, but only on desk duty. You are not to go chasing people or go to crime scenes. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Can I go back today?"

"You can, as long as you go home with someone that can look out for you."

"He will," said Gibbs from the doorway. He hadn't left the hospital, just the room.

"Good. Then, I'll see you at the end of the week for a check up. Your ribs should have started healing by then."

Tony nodded and the doctor left. Gibbs came in and helped his agent up. "Let me guess, you want to go to NCIS?"

"Yes."

"Not without saying goodbye, I hope?" asked Brad as he entered the room.

Tony grinned. "Of course not." He hugged the doctor as best as he could without causing pain.

"Be careful Tony. I'd really rather not see you here again."

"I don't plan on it. I'm heading back to NCIS so we can finish this case. Hey boss, did you ever find Zoe?"

"Bishop and McGee talked with NSA and DOD, they found out that she's been sent out of the country. They don't know where yet, but they'll find out soon enough."

"Good. When she is found, I want to talk to her."

"Not a good idea DiNozzo."

"I don't care. I want an explanation."

Gibbs understood the feeling. He wasn't going to stop Tony, no matter what he said. He just helped Tony out to the car and drove to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The trip to NCIS was made in silence. Gibbs was watching Tony from the corner of his eye, worried that his 'son' wasn't coping. He knew that Zoe had caused him a great deal of pain, which was made worse because she was the first woman, other than Bishop, that he had been able to get close to after Ziva had left. Tony wasn't talking about anything, including Ziva, and it scared Gibbs to think that Tony was pushing the pain away without actually dealing with it. When they finally got to NCIS, Tony didn't move. He stayed in his seat, the belt still buckled. He was staring ahead, but Gibbs had the feeling that Tony wasn't there. His gut was telling him that Tony was lost in thought, and probably not in good ones.

"Tony, hey, you there?" Gibbs asked gently, trying not to startle the young man.

Tony looked over. "Pardon?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to me Tony," said Gibbs softly.

Sighing, Tony undid his belt and turned a little so he was facing Gibbs. "I was just thinking about all the times Ziva and I were partnered in the field. I can't count the amount of times we've been in dangerous situations together, but yet, nothing ever happened. We were always covering each other, looking out for one another. She never let me get shot. In fact, there were times where she stood in front of me when we were in a dangerous situation to protect me. And then there's Kate. She was almost like Ziva sometimes. She protected me as much as she could."

"And you want to know why it was different with Zoe."

"She's always protected me before. Why was yesterday so different?"

"I don't know Tony. It seemed to me that she was pretty angry at you. Are you sure you don't know what's wrong?"

Tony nodded. "If I knew, I would have tried to fix it by now."

"Think back to the last time you were speaking. What did you talk about?"

"She wanted me to meet her parents. Said that I had to do it since she met Senior."

"What did you say?"

"I told her I wasn't ready. Pretty much the same things I always tell her. I sensed that she wasn't really understanding me, so I explained that every time I meet a parent, it goes really badly. I told her that I loved her and I didn't want anything to ruin our relationship."

"Did she understand that?" Gibbs was well aware of how hard it was for Tony to open up to people.

"She seemed to. The next day, she was gone before I got up, and I haven't seen her since that day. I just don't get it."

"We'll find her, I promise. Bishop has the NSA helping to get her exact location, and Delilah is also helping."

"I need to thank them."

"They'll be waiting inside when we get up there."

* * *

Tony followed Gibbs into the bullpen, finding McGee and Bishop at their desks, focusing on their computers intently. Their faces said they had been there all night, but they were smiling, like they had found something. Neither of them looked up until Gibbs cleared his throat loudly.

"Hi boss," said McGee absently as he clicked away on his keyboard. "We got something that we think may be helpful."

Bishop lifted a hand to say hello, but continued typing. Nobody actually noticed someone was with Gibbs until a woman smiled and spoke.

"Hey Tony," said Delilah happily. She rolled her wheelchair forward to shake Tony's hand. "How are you feeling?"

Tony was leaning heavily on the wall next to his desk, and Gibbs was standing close enough to grab his arm if needed.

"I'm good," said Tony, even though he clearly wasn't. "I might just sit down for a bit."

Gibbs gently guided Tony to his desk chair, but didn't move away, just in case. Tony was pale and looked like he was about to pass out. The last time he had looked that way, he had actually passed out for a few minutes and scared everyone. Gibbs did not want a repeat of that.

"What did you guys find out?" Gibbs asked as he watched Tony from the corner of his eye.

Bishop looked at Gibbs. "Zoe is in Russia. Jake called an hour ago to confirm it. What do you want us to do?"

"Have her brought back here, right now. Don't let them trick you into thinking that they can't bring her home."

"On it Gibbs." Bishop and McGee ran upstairs to MTAC to make the call to the ATF while Delilah stayed downstairs.

"Is there a problem Delilah?" asked Gibbs when he noticed that she hadn't moved.

"I don't think Tony is really okay Gibbs. He's really pale, and he's very quiet. It's not normal."

"I'll get Ducky to check him out. Are you heading up to MTAC?"

"Later. I want to talk to Tony about something, if he's up for it."

Gibbs nodded, leaving his senior agent and Delilah alone while he went to fetch Ducky. He knew Delilah was worried about Tony, she cared about him like a brother.

"Tony," said Delilah. "Are you feeling up to chatting about Tim?"

Tony looked up with a grin. "Always."

Delilah laughed. "It's nothing bad. I get the feeling that he's hiding something from me. But I know you won't tell me, and that's not what I want to talk about. I actually wanted your opinion on something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"I want to ask Tim a special question. Do you think he would actually accept a proposal?" Delilah sounded almost shy and definitely worried.

Tony gave her a real smile. "He will definitely accept it Delilah. Tim loves you more than anything or anyone in the world. I can't tell you the amount of times I've had to tell him to shut up because all he does is talk about you."

"Thank you. Do you want me to stay here until Gibbs comes back?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. He won't be too long, especially if it means getting Ducky to check me over."

"Well, we're just upstairs. We can come if you need us too." Delilah hesitated a moment longer before wheeling herself to the elevator, looking over her shoulder to check that Tim's best friend was still okay.

Tony waited until Delilah was gone and then put his head on his desk. His body was aching, particularly his ribs, and he was having some difficulty drawing a proper breath. He knew that he had just overdone things by choosing to take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator when he and Gibbs had gotten into the building, but he was still feeling oddly afraid. He couldn't wait for Gibbs to come back, preferably with Ducky who could give him something for the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs walked into Autopsy looking for Ducky. He knew Tony wasn't doing very well, considering he had climbed three flights of stairs to get to the bullpen, and he wanted Ducky to look over Tony.

"Jethro? I thought you would be with Anthony still," said Ducky a moment later.

"He's upstairs at his desk. I need you to quickly check his ribs for me Duck. Tony decided he would take the stairs rather than wait for the elevator. I left him with Delilah, although he probably made her go to MTAC anyway the moment I left the bullpen."

Ducky chuckled at the thought. Gibbs was right about Tony almost all the time, and he didn't think this would be an exception. He grabbed something from a drawer and told Gibbs to lead the way.

* * *

A couple of minutes after Delilah left him, Tony was once again looking up at the elevator doors. Thinking that Delilah had probably told McGee to come and check on him, Tony put his head back on the desk. He lifted again a minute later when he heard Gibbs' voice. Spotting Ducky, Tony tried to stand up and make his way over to Gibbs' desk where his boss and the ME were talking, but he only succeeded in causing himself more pain. He inhaled sharply, which got the attention of Gibbs and Ducky. Quickly sitting back in his seat, Tony felt dizzy and nauseous, but was glad for the gentle voice telling him to breathe slowly. When his vision cleared, he found himself staring at Ducky, who looked worried.

"Anthony, what are you doing here? You need to be resting," admonished Ducky, though he was gentle and kind.

"I have to find Zoe," said Tony after a moment.

Ducky nodded his understanding. He had heard about the problems between Tony and Zoe, and he had been told by McGee the day before about Zoe knowingly letting Tony get shot. That didn't sit well with the ME, who cared deeply for everyone in his life, and so he understood Tony's desire to know why she was being so horrible to him lately.

"Anthony, I'm going to check your ribs. I know it will hurt, but just try and stay still for me." Ducky pressed on Tony's broken ribs, and Tony let out a gasp of pain. "You are very lucky that they're still in place Tony. You do not need to puncture a lung. I think it's time for you to go home. Let your friends find Zoe."

"Can I take some aspirin or something?" asked Tony in a quiet, pain filled voice.

Ducky handed over the tablets he had pulled out of his drawer before leaving Autopsy and then gave his friend a bottle of water. Once he was sure that Tony had swallowed both tablets, he turned to Gibbs.

"Take him home Jethro. He needs to rest, and those tablets I just gave him are quite strong. He'll most likely want to sleep soon." Ducky looked back at Tony. "Maybe even before you get him home."

Gibbs thanked Ducky and helped Tony stand up. He guided his favourite agent to the elevator and waited a couple of minutes for it to arrive. Then he led Tony inside and they rode to the ground floor in silence.

* * *

McGee, Bishop and Delilah had been in MTAC for nearly an hour, doing nothing but staring at a blank screen, when a voice behind them spoke. They all jumped before turning to find Vance at the door.

"I take it that Agent Keates still hasn't been found?" asked Vance.

"We know she's in Russia, and we're waiting to hear back from agents we have over there. We're hoping that they can bring her back today," said Bishop. She was still very angry with Zoe and it was obvious whenever she spoke.

Vance nodded. "Agent Bishop, being angry doesn't help."

"But..."

"I know that you're angry and that Tony is your friend, but I need you to stay focused on the task at hand. Gibbs is looking after Tony, so you don't need to worry. He will be fine, and Gibbs won't let Tony do anything that might cause problems."

Bishop nodded. The director was right, there was no point getting angry until after Zoe had been dealt with. She needed to have a clear head to be able to focus on her work. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong. Just stay focused, okay?" Vance walked over to the computers and whispered something into one of the agents' ears. A moment later, the screen lit up and a face appeared. The person looked exhausted but happy.

"Director Vance, I was just about to call. We found Zoe Keates, and three of my agents are bringing her in as we speak. She just stepped off the plane when we grabbed her and she has a one way ticket only, so the airline has agreed to fund a return ticket so we can send her back to you. An air marshal will be escorting her until she lands and then someone will need to pick her up from the airport security team at Dulles."

"Thank you Agent Jones. Swift work. We appreciate here. Did Agent Keates say anything when she was picked up?"

"No. Wouldn't say a word. How's Agent DiNozzo?"

"He's recovering well. I'm sure when he returns to work, he'll want to thank you."

"I don't need a thank you. Just let him know that I said hello and that I wish him a speedy recovery."

"I will. Thank you again Agent Jones."

Jones gave a quick salute and then signed off, leaving everyone sitting in MTAC in high spirits.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony walked into Gibbs' house with his boss, grateful for the care he was getting. He wanted to sleep, an effect of the pain killers he had been given, and the couch that Tony spotted a moment later looked like the comfiest place on earth. He went over to it and sat down, and was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow that Gibbs had placed there.

Gibbs smiled when he saw Tony on the couch. The senior agent had become a son to Gibbs and he had vowed to always protect Tony. And he always did- just behind the scenes where Tony couldn't see it. Gibbs walked to the couch and grabbed a blanket, covering Tony with it to make sure the younger man was warm. He slipped another pillow under Tony's head and then went to his kitchen to make coffee.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gibbs' phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Gibbs answered it, wondering what was happening now.

"Leon? Is there another problem?" asked Gibbs, hoping that there wasn't.

"No, in fact, it's the opposite. Agent Keates is in custody and currently on a flight back to DC. Bishop and McGee will pick her up at the airport and bring her straight back to NCIS. Do you want in on the interrogation Gibbs?"

"Of course I do, but I'll have to bring Tony with me. I don't want him to be alone."

"I can send Miss Sciuto over when I hear that McGee and Bishop have her. Agent DiNozzo needs to rest. And I know that he will listen and do whatever Abby tells him to do."

Gibbs smiled. It seemed that he wasn't the only one that knew Abby well. "Thank you Leon. And I'll need a favour."

"What's the favour?"

"I want Tony to be able to hear what happens in that room, so can you get me a copy of the interrogation tape?"

"I can."

"Also, I might need a phone or something that Tony can talk to Zoe on. He has questions of his own, and he needs answers before he'll be able to completely heal and move on."

"I can get you an iPad."

"An I what?"

"iPad, Gibbs. I'll get McGee to come in when you want the iPad."

"Thank you Leon." Gibbs hung up and turned, hearing a noise coming from his living room.

* * *

"Oww..."

Tony pulled himself upright and tried to get off the couch. He had pain in his chest, and couldn't shake it.

"Tony?" Gibbs called from the kitchen.

With tears forming in his eyes, Tony looked over. He couldn't get himself to move though, and settled for another loud 'ouch'.

"Tony," said Gibbs, carefully helping his friend to sit up. "What's wrong?"

"Chest..." he coughed. "It hurts."

"Alright, relax. I'll get you something for the pain." Gibbs disappeared and then returned a minute later with water and two Tylenol tablets. He handed them over.

Tony swallowed both tablets and some water. "Thank you boss," he whispered.

"Do you want to lie down again?"

Tony shook his head. He would never admit it, but that pain had scared him. It was something he had never felt before, and he hoped he never would again. "I'll just watch some TV," he said.

Gibbs nodded and passed the remote to Tony, then left to go and do some work in the basement. He would tell Tony about his call with Vance a little later, he just wanted the senior agent to rest more first.

* * *

McGee, Bishop and Delilah smiled at each other as they left the elevator. They were heading to Abby's lab to tell her the good news when they were almost bowled over by Abby.

"Abbs, slow down," said McGee as he grabbed hold of her arm. "What's the matter?"

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"He took Tony home an hour ago, maybe longer. Why?"

"I found out what Zoe's been hiding from Tony. I think I know why she didn't tell him she was home, and why she's been so cold to him lately." There was anger in Abby's voice, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Tell us Abby," said Bishop.

Abby hesitated a moment, but then thought about Tony and how he had been hurt by Zoe's negligence, and she made her decision. "She's having an affair."

"Great, does Tony know?" Bishop's own troubled marriage resurfaced in her mind, and anger started to bubble up.

"I don't think so."

"How do you know?" asked Delilah.

"Video footage. I called Tony's landlord and asked him for security tapes."

"And he just handed them over, no questions asked?"

"He asked why I wanted them, and I told him that Tony had been hurt, that I was trying to figure out if the person that shot him had been in the building recently. He's good friends with Tony and doesn't like that Tony was hurt. He said I could have all the footage there was. It's roughly a month's worth."

"How do you know she was cheating?"

"Nearly every night, she's been going up to Tony's floor. Most of those nights, Tony was still working at the time. I checked with our footage from the bullpen. I thought she might have just been staying with him, but when I took a good look at the surveillance footage from Tony's floor, I noticed she doesn't go into Tony's apartment at all. She knocks on a door nearby and a man opens it. They kiss and then she goes inside with him. She mostly exits around midnight, but a few times she's left literally a minute after Tony gets into the elevator or takes the staircase in the morning."

Delilah and McGee looked at each other in disgust, while Bishop just stood there, her anger reaching boiling point.

* * *

Tony turned the TV off and put the remote on the floor next to the couch. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he was too scared to sleep. He had a feeling that Gibbs knew why he had refused to lay back down earlier, but nothing had been said, and Tony was grateful. He would tell Gibbs later on, but right then, he just didn't want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs put down his sandpaper and listened carefully. He heard the TV go off and thought that maybe Tony was going to rest again. He certainly hoped that was the case. He knew something was bothering Tony, but he also knew better than to force him to talk. Tony was a lot like Gibbs sometimes, and that was a problem. Tony could be really good at bottling things up, and that always ended up bad. He was about to start working on his new boat again when he heard slow footsteps. Sighing, Gibbs put his tools back on the bench and headed up the stairs. He found Tony leaning heavily against the door frame of the living room, bending slightly. He looked even more pale than when Gibbs had left him on the couch. Tony's face was scrunched up in pain and he was having some trouble breathing. Gibbs moved forward and put his arm around Tony, guiding the younger man towards the couch again.

"Tony, what possessed you to get up when I told you to stay on this couch?" asked Gibbs gently once Tony was back on the couch.

"Water," whispered Tony.

"You could have called you know." Gibbs got up and went to his fridge. He returned with water and two more tablets. "Take these."

Tony swallowed the tablets and almost half the bottle of water before he finally relaxed a little. "Thank you."

"What's going on?"

Tony looked up at his boss in confusion.

"You're hurting, I can see that. What's causing this pain?" Gibbs grabbed another pillow from his second couch and placed it behind Tony's back before sitting on the coffee table to talk.

"I don't know. My chest just hurts." Tony wriggled backwards until he was against the pillows.

"I'm calling Ducky. And I want you to stay here. If you need something, call me."

Tony nodded. He was too sore to argue, and, if he was honest with himself, he knew he needed a doctor. "What were you talking about on the phone before?"

"I was talking to Leon. I'll tell you, but you need to listen to me, okay?"

"Of course." Tony closed his eyes, but only for a minute.

"Do you want to try and sleep until Ducky comes?"

"No."

Gibbs nodded. He stood and grabbed his phone from the kitchen table where he had left it before going to the basement and dialed Ducky's number.

* * *

"Jethro? What's the problem?" asked Ducky immediately once he answered the phone. "Is it Anthony?"

"Yeah Duck. Tony's having some chest pains, and I think his ribs are the cause of it. Is there anyway you can come over and look at him?"

"I'm on my way. Give him some Tylenol tablets for now if the pain is unbearable."

"I already did Duck. Twice."

Ducky sighed. "I'm leaving right now. Watch him until I get there, and if he starts to be sick or he looks extremely pale, take him to the hospital. How's his breathing?"

"Okay now. He looked like he was having trouble earlier though."

"If that gets worse, take him to a hospital. With his previous lung issues, that could be life-threatening."

"Got it. See you soon. And Duck, thanks for this."

"Always Jethro. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Ducky hung up and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "Mr Palmer, I'm heading out. I'll be back in a while," he called before walking out to the elevator.

* * *

Gibbs put his phone on the coffee table. "Tony, Ducky's on the way as we speak."

Tony just nodded. His eyes were drooping, and Gibbs didn't want him to fall asleep until he was checked out.

"Do you want to know what I spoke about with Vance?"

"Yes." Tony opened his eyes, and looking like an eager child, gave his full attention to his boss.

Smiling slightly at the look on Tony's face, Gibbs said, "It's about Zoe."

Tony was wide awake now. "What about her?"

"We found her. She was in Russia when NCIS picked her up. She's on a flight back here right now. McGee and Bishop will pick her up tomorrow morning when she lands at Dulles."

"I want to see her."

"No. You can talk over an iPad, whatever that is, but you are staying here, on this couch. I'm going to interrogate her myself. Abby will be coming over to stay with you until I get back. Is that clear?"

"Why can't I come too? I just want to look her in the eye and ask her why she's been so mean to me."

"Do it over the iPad Tony, I don't need you getting hurt again."

"I won't get hurt. I just want to ask her why."

"I know that Tony. You can ask her over that iPad thingy." Gibbs looked at Tony. "I promise that you will get answers, even if I have to get them for you."

Tony actually smiled at that. He knew how Gibbs could be when one of the team was hurt in some way. Gibbs never stopped until he had the answers he needed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tony heard a car pull into Gibbs' driveway. Figuring it was Ducky, Tony finally relaxed enough to let himself feel the pain that hadn't disappeared yet. Knowing that Ducky would catch his lies immediately, he figured there was no point in hiding anything.

"Hi Duck."

He heard Gibbs and Ducky exchange a few words, and then Ducky was standing next to the couch, holding a bag in one hand and his hat in the other.

"Hello Anthony, how are you feeling right now?" asked Ducky as he placed his hat on the coffee table and his bag on the carpet next to the couch.

"Horrible," Tony mumbled.

"Jethro said that you are having chest pain. Is there still pain?"

"Yes. It won't go away Ducky."

"Where's the pain?"

Tony laughed. "Really?" He looked away. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I take it the pain is too much to tell where it's coming from?"

Tony nodded.

Ducky reached down and opened his bag. He rummaged through it for a moment, finally pulling out a stethoscope. "Can you try and wriggle down a little for me please Anthony?"

Tony pushed himself down a little, grimacing at the pain in his chest as he did so. When he finally managed to get into a better spot on the couch, he was out of breath.

Having watched Tony, Ducky could tell that the pain was in the lower right area of his chest, but he wanted to make sure anyway. He shifted the pillows behind Tony's head to make the agent more comfortable, then placed the stethoscope against Tony's chest.

"Take a deep breath please," he said, listening through the stethoscope.

Tony did as he was asked, but he winced at the same time. "Sorry," he said a moment later when Ducky had removed the stethoscope.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Anthony," Ducky said kindly. "I can't really hear much though, so you have two choices: you can sit upright and I'll listen from your back, or you can stay there, and I'll place the stethoscope directly onto your skin. What do you want to do?"

"What's easier for you?"

"Don't worry about me. If sitting up straight is going to cause you more pain, then stay where you are."

Tony thought for a moment, then realised that Ducky was right. "Okay, I think I'll stay like this."

Ducky nodded. "Good idea." He carefully lifted the t-shirt Tony was wearing until it was high enough up to be out of the way. Then he positioned the stethoscope against Tony's chest again and listened as his patient took a few, pain-filled, deep breaths.

"Is it bad?" Tony asked, hoping Ducky could just give him something stronger than Tylenol and be done with it.

Removing the stethoscope a second time, Ducky looked at Tony. "Your lungs are strained right now Anthony. It's most likely just because you are in pain, but that can be quite an issue for you."

"I don't want to go to the hospital Ducky."

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm just telling you what's wrong. I'll let Jethro know before I leave, but I think for now, you will be okay here. I just want to check your ribs before I give you something for the pain, okay?"

"That's painful Ducky," whined Tony.

"You'll be fine." Ducky gently touched the two broken ribs on Tony's right side, slowly running his hand along them. He heard Tony gasp a little, but kept going, feeling for the breaks. He was relieved to find that the ribs hadn't moved out of place. "Alright Anthony, I'm done. Be careful and nothing else should happen."

"Can I have something for the pain now?"

Smiling, Ducky pulled some tablets from his bag and handed them over. "These should help you stay pain free for the next twelve hours. I'm only a phone call away if you need anything."

Ducky pulled Tony's shirt back down and grabbed the blanket. He had noticed that Tony's skin was cold, and figured some warmth wouldn't hurt. He put the blanket over Tony's legs and stomach, waited until Tony had taken both tablets, then said goodbye and walked off. Tony was asleep the moment he put his head back on the pillow.

"Duck, how is he?" asked Gibbs after a moment.

"His ribs haven't moved, which is really good. His lungs are okay, but since he is in pain, that won't change until his ribs have healed. He should be okay if he stays laying down."

"What about his breathing?"

"If he rests and stays laying down, that will help. He'll be able to breathe properly."

"Anything I should watch him for?"

"Like I said on the phone, if he's extremely pale or is sick, take him to the hospital. And if you think that his breathing is not right while he's laying flat, take him."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks Duck."

"Not a problem Jethro." Ducky put his hat and coat on, then walked out to his Morgan and headed back to work just as Gibbs' phone rang.

Gibbs pulled his phone out quickly, hoping it wouldn't wake Tony. "What?" he said quietly.

"Boss, it's Bishop. I have some news to pass on." Bishop hoped Gibbs would believe her when she said the next part. "Zoe was cheating on Tony. Abby has footage of her from the last month going into Tony's neighbour's apartment. McGee and Delilah have gone there now to speak with him, but it is quite clear that they are together."

"Which neighbour?" He knew both and thought that they were friends with Tony.

"Uh... Max Watson."

"Okay. Tell McGee to bring him in and interrogate him. I want to know whatever he knows about Zoe leaving Tony to get hurt. That was something she'd planned to do, and someone had to know about it."

"Got it. How's Tony?"

"He's alright. Ducky gave him some strong painkillers, so he's sleeping at the moment. I'll see you tomorrow when you bring her in."

"Okay."

Gibbs hung up without saying goodbye and went to check on Tony before heading back to the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

It was nine am and Bishop was waiting in the car for McGee. He had stopped to get some coffee for them before they headed to the airport to pick up Zoe. It was going to be a long day, and neither agent had really slept the night before. Bishop was still angry about Zoe cheating on such a sweet, caring guy, and wanted to be there when Gibbs yelled at her later that morning.

"Bishop, you okay?"

Startled, Bishop looked at the driver's side of the car and saw McGee sitting in the seat, holding out a coffee to her. He looked worried.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

"A couple of minutes. Are you alright?"

"Just thinking." She took the coffee and drank a little of it. "Thanks."

"It's alright. You sure you're okay? You look like you need some air."

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired, to be honest. I want this to be over. It's not fair on Tony."

"He'll get through it. Tony's really tough, although he seems like the opposite sometimes."

"Being cheated on is not easy to forget."

"No, but trust me when I say Tony will move past this. I wouldn't have said this a few years ago, but Tony is actually getting help from a support group lately. It's been good for him."

Bishop smiled. That sounded like a great idea, especially for Tony with everything he had been through recently. She sat back and reflected on that little piece of news while McGee drove the last twenty minutes to the airport.

* * *

Even though the airport was busy, Bishop and McGee easily spotted Zoe and the air marshal escorting her. They made their way through the crowds to where the marshal was standing with two security officers. Even from a distance, they could see that Zoe's arms were zip tied behind her back and she was being held tightly by the marshal.

"Agents Bishop and McGee?" the marshal asked when they made their way over.

"That's us." Bishop pulled out her badge and ID to show the marshal, then took Zoe by the arm and held her there.

"She's all yours. Be careful, she's been giving me trouble all the way from Russia. And we found a knife in her handbag." He handed the sealed evidence bag to McGee as they left.

Once in the car, Bishop and McGee locked the back doors so that Zoe had no chance of escaping. They were trying hard to ignore her in the backseat, though it was becoming increasingly more difficult the further they got from the airport. A normally half hour drive already seemed long, and they hadn't even gotten half way yet.

* * *

Ten minutes before they reached NCIS, Bishop and McGee heard Zoe laughing in the back. Bishop turned around to see what was going on, but it was too late- Zoe had already broken free from the handcuffs that McGee had put on once they were outside the airport, and she had grabbed the seat belt Bishop was using.

"Prepare to die," smirked Zoe as she pulled the belt tight against Bishop's chest.

McGee caught the movement from the corner of his eye and slammed on his brakes, hoping to throw Zoe backwards. He succeeded in doing so, but he failed to notice the large tree branch on the side of the road, and by the time Bishop had gotten her breath back, it was too late to warn him. McGee felt himself get thrown back against his seat as they hit the branch and then the guard rail. He saw Bishop hit her door, and her eyes closed. Thinking she was unconscious, McGee pulled his belt off and reached over, grateful when Bishop opened her eyes at his touch.

"Where's Zoe?" she asked straight away.

The two agents turned their heads and found that the back of the car was empty. One of the doors had been thrown open when they had crashed though, and, when they looked out the window, they could see Zoe running.

"I'm going after her, call for backup," said McGee. "I'll be back in a moment."

Bishop called for backup, but she climbed from the car and started to run after McGee. It didn't take her long to stop though, leaning against a tree as her head pounded and her breath came back.

* * *

By the time McGee reached the last spot he had seen Zoe at, she was gone. No matter what direction he looked in, he couldn't see her anywhere. Exhausted, he turned and headed back to the car, hoping backup had arrived already.

When he got back, McGee found Bishop sitting in the back of an ambulance. Suddenly very worried, he ran over.

"What happened?"

"I'm alright. When backup arrived, one of the agents thought I looked like 'death warmed over' and said that I should get checked out."

McGee actually agreed with the analogy. Bishop was paler than he had ever thought was possible. "Have you been checked?"

Bishop shook her head. "The medics just arrived."

Just then, another car pulled up. McGee swallowed nervously as Gibbs got out of the car and came over.

"What the hell happened here?" he growled.

"Zoe tried to choke Bishop with the belt," said McGee without meeting his boss' eyes.

"Where is Keates?"

"Uh... I don't know. She ran away. I chased her but I couldn't find her." McGee took a step back, worried that Gibbs was going to murder him.

Gibbs just nodded and turned to face Bishop, who was getting checked by a medic while they spoke. "Is she okay?" he asked the medic.

"She has a cut above her eye that needs to be cleaned, and I want to check her chest and stomach. I overheard you both saying that the seat belt was used to strangle her?"

"It wasn't successful," said McGee, "it was more just pulling Ellie against the seat."

The medic turned back to Bishop. "How tight was the belt?"

"Tight enough that I couldn't breathe much," admitted Bishop.

"I want to check your breathing at the very least."

Bishop hesitated. "I need to get back out there and find the person that did this. She's dangerous."

"Get yourself looked at Bishop," said Gibbs, "I don't need another agent down. McGee, let's go. Abby's on her way to stay with Tony, so let me help out for a while. Bishop, if you don't need to go to the hospital, get a lift with one of these agents." He walked off with McGee following.

Bishop sighed. She really wanted to help find Zoe.

"Agent Bishop, you really do need to get checked out," said the medic.

"I know. Fine, you can check, but I'd rather not go to the hospital. I have to get out there again and find her before she gets the chance to hurt my partner for the second time."

"Let me see what I can do." She pulled out a stethoscope and checked Bishop's breathing. "I just want to check your ribs and make sure they haven't been damaged."

Bishop nodded. She climbed into the ambulance where there was more privacy and lifted her tops a little so the medic could check her ribs.

"Okay, I'm happy for you to get back to work. Let me clean up that cut and put stitches on it, then you can go." She grabbed cotton and cleaned the dried blood, then put stitches over the cut, then let Bishop go.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony knew finally why Zoe had been acting strange. Gibbs had told him what Abby had found out that morning before he had left for work. He was waiting impatiently on the couch for his phone to ring so he could yell at Zoe. He didn't even care who or why, he just wanted to know what it was about him that made her cheat.

Hearing the door open, Tony called out, "Abby? I'm in the living room." He turned off the TV, but he didn't hear an answer. He found that odd for Abby, and was just about to call out again when he got an odd feeling. "Abby, that's not funny," he called as he grabbed the gun that Gibbs had left on the coffee table for him.

After a minute, Tony gripped the couch and climbed off it, ignoring the pain he was feeling. Holding the gun up as much as he could, Tony slowly walked to the living room door and peeked around the corner. The sight that greeted him made him back pedal so fast, he felt like he was going to fall.

"Zoe?" he asked.

"Hi Tony. How are those ribs?"

"Why did you let me get shot?"

"Because I wanted too."

"Because you were cheating on me? Who were you cheating with?"

"Your neighbour, Max. You know, he is so much kinder than you. He even wants to meet my parents."

"I'll deal with him later. I don't get it, Zoe. I've done nothing but make sure you were happy all the time. I never asked you for anything. When I did ask you to understand why I can't meet your parents yet, I told you why. I never open up to anyone, not even Gibbs, yet I let you see my vulnerable side. And you betrayed me." Tears poured from his eyes and he was almost doubling over in pain. He couldn't breathe properly, and his chest felt tight.

"Well then, let me fix that." Zoe reached behind her back and pulled a gun from her waistband. She pointed it at Tony. "It was nice knowing you, but time's up. Goodbye."

Zoe didn't get the chance to pull the trigger. Tony lifted the gun as best as he could and pulled the trigger, aiming for the hand holding the gun. But the bullet missed the target and hit her leg instead. Then he dropped to the floor, still holding the gun and barely conscious.

* * *

Abby jumped out of her car when she heard the gunshot. She grabbed the little gun that she had started carrying around lately and walked to the front door, looking in to find Zoe on the floor in the living room doorway. Abby could see that she was bleeding, but could also see that she was reaching for her gun that had dropped near her foot. Quickly running over, Abby kicked the gun away and pointed hers at Zoe, not intending to shoot, but just hoping to scare the woman enough to give her some time to find Tony.

"Abby?" came a small voice from behind her.

Turning, Abby spotted Tony on the living room floor. He was trying to talk, but it clearly was an effort for him.

"Tony." Abby took a few steps back and bent next to her friend. She took one look at his white face and his blue tinged lips, and took out her phone, calling 911.

"Abbs... Zoe..."

Abby looked over at Zoe and spotted her trying to get the gun again. She lifted her little gun and shot, her aim perfect. The bullet hit Zoe's hand and she screamed in pain. Abby ignored her and told the 911 operator she needed two ambulances. Then she gave the address and hung up to call Gibbs.

"Yeah, Abbs?" said Gibbs into her ear a moment later.

"Zoe's here. She tried to shoot Tony but Tony shot her first in the leg. She tried to shoot a second time and I shot her in the hand. I've called for two ambulances, but I think you, McGee and Bishop should get here ASAP."

"Why two ambulances?"

"Tony's barely conscious and he can't breathe properly. He's gone white and his lips are going blue, Gibbs." She was hiding her panic well.

Gibbs swore. "I'm on my way. Try and keep him awake Abbs, and, while you're with him, check his ribs. Ducky said that they hadn't moved when he checked yesterday, but I have a feeling they may have now. If the medics get there before me, tell them about the gunshot wound and his ribs, and let them know his history of lung issues."

"Okay. Just be quick." Abby put the phone in her pocket and turned back to Tony. She had been watching Zoe while she was on the phone, and the woman seemed to have stopped moving towards the gun just then. "Tony, I'm going to check your ribs, whether you like it or not." She put a hand under his shirt and pressed gently on the broken ribs. Her gasp was enough to tell everyone that the ribs were no longer sitting in place.

* * *

"Bishop, McGee! Let's go!" Gibbs shouted from the car. He saw the two agents running over.

"Boss? What's wrong? Did someone find her?" asked McGee.

"Zoe's been found, alright. By Abby."

"Abby's with Tony."

"Yes, she is. She found Zoe there too. Tony had shot her in the leg, and Abby shot her hand. Plus, Tony needs us."

"What's wrong with Tony?" Bishop asked.

"I'd say his ribs have probably damaged his lungs from what Abby told me."

No further explanation was needed. The three agents scrambled into the car, Gibbs put on his lights and siren, then they were speeding towards Gibbs' house.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs pulled into his driveway just as two ambulances pulled up. He didn't bother waiting for anyone, he just ran into his house as fast as he could. Finding Tony on the floor with Abby still trying to keep him awake, he let his attention fall on Zoe.

"Abbs, medics just pulled in. I want you to go with Tony and stay with him until I get to the hospital. He is not to talk to any police before I speak with him, okay?"

"Okay Gibbs." Abby took Tony's hand in hers to try and reassure him as paramedics came running over.

"What happened?" asked one of the medics.

Ignoring everything else happening near Zoe, Abby launched into an explanation. "Tony was shot two days ago and the bullet hit his vest. It broke two ribs on the right side of his chest. The doctor allowed Tony to go home as long as he had someone to look after him, but now his ribs are completely out of place. It feels sharp when you touch him, and I'm really sure that there could be lung damage too. He's had lung problems before, about eleven years ago, when he was infected with the plague. His lungs are scarred from it."

The medic nodded along, then pulled out his stethoscope. He quickly checked Tony's breathing and then put an oxygen mask onto Tony's face. Then he moved his hands down Tony's chest, quickly and easily finding the broken ribs. He pressed down a little, shaking his head as soon as he felt the end of one rib pointing towards the lungs. "He needs to go to the hospital, right now."

"Take him," called Gibbs. "Abby, go with them."

Abby stood, making room for the medics to bring a stretcher over. She watched them carefully load Tony onto the board, then followed them out to the ambulance. She climbed in and sat near Tony's head, holding his hand again. A minute later, the ambulance was speeding off to the hospital.

"His blood pressure is too low," commented the medic in back with them. He was looking at a monitor near Tony's head, reading the numbers on it. "He isn't getting much oxygen either."

"Why?" asked Abby fearfully.

"His right lung feels like it may have been punctured by a rib. Until it heals, he won't be able to inflate it enough to draw a good breath."

"You can do something though, right?"

"Not in an ambulance. I've sedated him, that's all I can do. He needs a doctor because that lung has a high chance of collapsing."

Abby felt tears burn her eyes as she looked at Tony laying helpless on the bed.

* * *

The medics rushed Tony into the hospital, meeting up with Brad in the ER.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at Tony worriedly.

"His broken rib punctured his lung," the medic said simply, handing over a form with Tony's details on it. "This is Abby, she's already made it clear she wants to stay with Mr DiNozzo."

"That's fine. Abby, do you know what happened? Why Tony would ignore a direct order to rest?"

"He was defending himself from the woman that left him to get shot." Abby looked at Brad. "You have to fix him," she pleaded.

"I will do my best. Right now, I want to get him up to the ICU and see if we can get the air out of his chest."

"How do you do that?"

"We'll try with a syringe first, and if that doesn't work, we'll put in a chest tube for a couple of days. And I'll keep him on the oxygen until we fix the issue."

"Don't hurt him."

"It's not going to hurt him Abby. It's going to help make him feel so much better."

Abby nodded. She knew Tony trusted Brad, and, therefore, she did too.

* * *

Once they were in the ICU, Brad set to work. He grabbed his stethoscope and listened to Tony's breathing for a minute. "Emma, his breathing is shallow and decreased on the right side. Get me some antiseptic and a syringe, we need to do something now."

Emma ran from the room to get the supplies while Brad changed the oxygen mask to a nasal cannula. By the time he was done, Emma was back, and they set to work once again. Brad cleaned Tony's now bare chest quickly with some antiseptic and stabbed the needle into Tony's side, between the lower two ribs. He pulled the plunger up slowly, but it didn't seem to do much.

"Brad, take the plunger out, maybe we can just let air escape and see if that helps," suggested Emma.

Brad did what Emma said, and was glad to see that Tony's chest seemed to start rising and falling in a proper rhythm again. He held the syringe in place a little longer while he watched Tony to make sure that the air was completely gone, then pulled it out carefully. He let Emma clean Tony's chest from the blood while he went out to the nurses' station to book an x-ray for Tony, then went back in.

"I've booked an x-ray for Tony, but I want to do a blood test first," said Brad to Emma.

"Okay. I'll draw some blood and run it for you while you do the x-ray then." Emma grabbed another syringe and carefully put it into Tony's arm. She watched him stir as the needle was inserted, and put on a big smile when Tony opened his eyes. "Hey there, how are you feeling?"

Tony groaned. "Emma?" he whispered.

"Hi Tony, it's been a while. Are you in pain?" She pulled out the syringe and cleaned up the needle mark.

Tony nodded, then coughed. He still had searing pain in his chest, and wasn't really able to breathe properly yet.

"I'll let Brad know. You'll have to wait until after your x-ray, but we'll get you some pain relief. Abby is here if you want to talk to someone while I get Brad." Emma took the full tubes of blood with her and left.

"Hey Tony," said Abby. She was trying to be cheerful.

"Abbs... Zoe?"

"Gibbs is with her. He's put her under arrest and she'll be off to jail in a couple of days. Your bullet only hit muscle."

"You shot her?"

"In the hand. Turns out, I'm a pretty good shot. I hit my target with one bullet."

Tony tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace instead.

"Good of you to wake up Tony," said someone from the door.

Tony turned his head to the voice, glad to see Brad standing there.

"I'm taking you to get x-rays now, so say goodbye to Abby." Brad unlocked the bed brakes and pushed Tony to the nearest elevator once he promised Abby to have Tony back quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

With the x-rays done, Brad took Tony back up to the ICU. He found Abby waiting, but she was no longer alone.

"Agent Gibbs," smiled Brad.

"Doctor Pitt. How's Tony?" asked Gibbs.

Brad could see worry etched onto Gibbs' face. "He no longer has air in his chest, which is good. He should be able to rest properly soon. But his broken ribs have moved out of place, and the top one is resting on his lung. From what I could see, there is a high chance that the lung has been punctured, but that will heal once we move the rib away."

"So he needs surgery?"

Brad nodded. "I want to take him down now. The quicker we operate and fix the ribs, the quicker he will heal and be back on his feet."

"Do it. I want Tony to be okay."

Brad nodded. Now that Gibbs was there, he knew Tony would be more comfortable. He knew Tony would feel safe. "The surgery shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. Once we re-position the ribs, we can bandage his chest and bring him up here to recover. I may need your help in keeping him in line though."

Gibbs smiled. "He'll listen, I promise." Gibbs turned to Tony, bent down, and whispered, "DiNozzo, Brad is going to fix your ribs for you. I know you're in pain, this will help. I'll be here when you come back up, alright?" He saw Tony nod. "I promise you Tony, everything will be alright." Standing, he let Brad take Tony, sighing once they were gone. He pulled up a seat and sat down, grabbing a magazine from the nightstand next to where the bed would be later.

* * *

Brad directed the surgeons he was working with to lift Tony carefully onto the operating table, then put the gas mask over Tony's face. His friend was asleep in seconds.

"Let's get started. Be careful of his lungs, both are scarred from a previous lung issue, and the right one has been punctured. I don't want it to collapse, is that understood?" Brad demanded.

Everyone nodded or murmured their assent. The surgeons got to work, make a small incision between the two broken ribs. Brad picked up a small pair of forceps and adjusted them so that the flesh and muscle in Tony's chest were held open. He quickly found that the two ribs were worse then they had seen on the x-rays.

"Damn it!"

"What is it Doctor?" asked a surgeon.

"His ribs are broken in more than one place," said Brad.

"We can fix it with plates, can't we?"

"Yeah, we can. I was hoping it would be simple, honestly."

"Do you want us to use plates?"

"Yes. Make sure they are screwed in tight, I don't want to bring him back in for surgery until it's time to remove those plates, okay?"

"Of course." The surgeon opened a drawer behind him and pulled out a sterile package. He gave it to a nurse, who opened the packaging and held it open while the surgeon picked up the first broken rib. He took one of the sterile plates out of the pack and placed it underneath the rib. He took two screws and, ten minutes later, the plate was tightly held in place. After another twenty minutes, the second plate was also in, and neither rib could move. "Doctor Pitt, are you happy with the plates being like that?"

Brad looked at the two ribs being held in place by plates and admired the job that had been done. It hadn't taken that long to do, and it looked amazing. "That's great, thank you. Let's get him stitched up please, and then take him to his room in the ICU. I'm going to speak with his emergency contact."

* * *

Forty minutes had passed and Gibbs was getting worried. He knew that Brad had said it would be a couple of hours, but he was scared for Tony, and forty minutes seemed like long enough to repair two ribs. He was feeling impatient and didn't want to read any more magazines. He was about to start pacing when he heard the door open.

"Gibbs?" asked Brad.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs demanded, though it was a soft demand. He wasn't angry with the doctor, he just wanted answers.

"He'll be up here in a few minutes. The ribs were worse than we thought. Both were broken in multiple places."

"You fixed them though?"

"We put in plates to hold the ribs in place while they heal. I'll take them out again in a few weeks once Tony's ribs have completely healed."

"Okay, that's good. Are Tony's lungs going to be okay?"

"They'll heal on their own now that the two ribs are no longer pressing on them."

"Thank you." Gibbs sighed in relief and sat down again. He saw Brad step out of the room for a moment, and when he came back in, Tony was being wheeled in behind him by Emma. "Is Tony awake?" Gibbs asked them.

"No. The anesthetic won't wear off for at least another hour. And then he'll probably sleep a while anyway. I'll come and check on him in an hour, but if he wakes before then, let a nurse know," Brad explained.

Gibbs agreed and then picked up another magazine to flick through while he waited for his agent to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

Bishop and McGee were standing outside Zoe's hospital room door, waiting for the doctor to come out. He had gone in five minutes earlier to assess her condition so that they could take her to a holding cell. The bullet wound wasn't deep or anywhere near dangerous, and they wanted to deal with Zoe as soon as they could so they could get back to the hospital and stay with Tony.

"Agents, Ms Keates is fine to leave the hospital. You can take her now," said the doctor a moment later.

"Thank you," said Bishop. She followed McGee into the room and cuffed her hands behind her back. They led her out of the room and down to their car.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gibbs looked up when he saw Tony stir. Knowing he would be confused when he woke from the anesthesia, Gibbs stood and moved closer to the bed. He spoke gently to Tony.

"DiNozzo, you're alright to wake up. You're in the hospital, okay? You are safe here."

Tony stirred a little more, then his eyes fluttered open. He looked so exhausted, and he was still very pale- the nasal cannula the doctors had put back into Tony's nose after the surgery was darker than his skin was.

"Tony? Can you hear me?" asked Gibbs softly so he wouldn't frighten the senior agent.

"Boss?" slurred Tony as he started to wake up properly.

"I'm here Tony. How are you feeling?" Gibbs reached up behind the bed and pushed the button for the nurse.

"Sore."

"Okay, a nurse will be here in a moment. Do you feel sick?" He knew that anesthetic could be sickening.

"A little bit." Tony's voice was becoming clearer with each sentence.

"I guess Tony's awake," said a familiar voice behind Gibbs.

Tony looked past his boss and smiled. Emma came closer and began fiddling with a few machines and dials. She could see that Tony was breathing fast, so she turned the oxygen levels up a bit more as well.

"Right, Tony, did I hear you say you feel sick?" Emma asked.

"A little," admitted Tony with a yawn.

"Do you want a bucket?"

"No. Can I have some water?"

"Of course." Emma grabbed the water cup from the table behind her and held it up while Tony sipped through the straw.

"Thank you."

Emma smiled. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let me get you some morphine." Emma left the room and returned a moment later with a syringe. She stuck it into a port on the IV tube in Tony's right hand and pushed the plunger down until the small amount of morphine was gone. She watched as Tony relaxed and knew that the morphine had done its job. "Alright, I'm going to check your breathing Tony, then I'll leave you alone to sleep."

Tony opened his tired eyes. "Okay, I trust you Emma," he said sleepily.

Emma smiled. She couldn't help smiling when she was around Tony. "Thank you for your permission," she told him sarcastically as she leaned down to check him with the stethoscope.

Gibbs watched the exchange between Emma and Tony with interest. He had always known Tony flirted with Emma when they had first met, but now he was seeing it with his own eyes for the first time, and it warmed his heart to know that there was a woman in Tony's life that he could trust explicitly. He wondered why they had never gotten together. He tuned back in when he heard his name.

"Sorry Emma, I was just thinking about something."

"No problem. I was just saying that I'm going to go let Brad know that Tony's woken up. He'll probably come and check Tony soon, but until then, it's probably best if Tony just rests."

"That's fine. I'll keep an eye out. I noticed that his lips aren't blue anymore, but he's still pale."

"He's getting more oxygen into his lungs now, so the blue colour is gone, but he'll be pale for a little while. It's just because of the pain, the difficulty he had breathing and probably even a little bit because he would have lost blood during surgery. We'll monitor him for the next day or two and make sure he doesn't need any blood."

Gibbs nodded, feeling a little better. "Thank you Emma. And, please, thank Brad for me too."

"I will. You should get some rest. Tony will most likely sleep for the next few hours anyway, and this is the ICU. Nurses are everywhere if he needs something."

"I won't sleep until I know that Tony is a hundred percent, Emma. I worry about him too much."

"That would explain why he kept saying that you would understand if he did something stupid. He loves you like a son loves his father."

"Well, since his own father doesn't care about him, I may as well."

"That's nice. He's in good hands with you." Emma gave Gibbs a smile and patted his shoulder on the way out of the room.

* * *

Brad looked up when Emma called his name. He saw the happiness shining in her eyes and knew that she had some good news for him.

"Hi Em," he said.

"Tony's awake." Emma sounded so excited. "Well, he's actually sleeping right now, but he's conscious."

Smiling, Brad said, "that's great." He looked at his watch. "He woke up quicker than I thought he would, actually. How was he when you checked him?"

"He's breathing a lot better know, and he's getting enough oxygen that he isn't blue anymore. He's still pale, but not as much as he was."

"Pain?"

"He freely admitted he was in pain and that he felt sick. He did say that he wasn't going to throw up, so I gave him some water and some morphine. He was asleep before I finished checking his breathing."

"Okay. I'll go in there in a couple of hours. I'll let him get some sleep first. Thank you Em."


	14. Chapter 14

Brad knocked on the door to Tony's room and walked in, smiling at the sight before him. Tony looked so peaceful, and Brad hated to have to wake him up.

"Tony," Brad said gently. He grabbed the chart from the edge of the bed and opened it, made a few notes based on what he saw on the monitors, then checked to see when the last time a nurse had looked in on Tony was. Brad had intended to only wait an hour before checking on Tony after Emma had told him that Tony had woken up, but he had been called into a sudden meeting, and that had gone for almost three hours.

"Brad?" asked a voice that was still half asleep.

"Hi Tony." Brad put the chart on the table and stepped up to Tony. Nobody had been in since Emma had let him know Tony was awake, so he was a little bit annoyed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. My ribs feels really sore."

"We had to use plates to keep them in place. I'll remove them when you heal."

"Why?"

"Because they were broken in multiple places. That's why you were having so much pain, and why they so easily moved out of place."

"Can you make the pain stop? Emma did."

Grinning, Brad said, "I'll get you some more morphine. First, tell me something. What is it about Emma that makes you so happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. I see you both flirting with each other. Have you told her you like her?"

"Of course not. Every time I see her, I'm in a hospital bed. I don't think she'll go for that."

"I don't know... I think she likes you too."

"Yeah, well, it's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Women I like either die, leave me, or try to kill me."

"Emma won't do any of that. She likes you and you like her Tony. Just try and see where it goes."

"Do you really think she likes me?"

"I don't think, I know. She likes you." Brad grabbed his stethoscope and took a seat on the bed. "Just try it. It won't hurt to try."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Tony looked over at where Gibbs had been.

"He's gone to call your team, see where they are," Brad explained. Gibbs had only just left.

"Okay." He looked back at the doctor. "Can I have the morphine now?"

"After I check you. I need you awake please."

"Can I sit up then?"

"Of course you can." Brad stood and lifted the bed head up, then helped Tony adjust himself a little bit. He fixed the blankets over Tony's stomach and then went back to his job. "Take a deep breath for me."

"Won't that make my ribs move again?"

"No. The plates are screwed in. Nothing is going to move."

Tony gave a nod to show that he understood. Settling back against the pillow, Tony relaxed. He felt the stethoscope being placed against his skin and took a deep breath. He hesitated a little, but when the pain was still bearable, he allowed himself to take a few more. He watched as Brad moved the stethoscope a few times while he took the deep breaths.

"Alright Tony, I need you to lean forward a little bit. Not too much, just enough for me to be able to check your lungs from the back," said Brad.

Tony leaned forward a little, but the pain was getting worse and he started to feel a little scared that he might do more damage. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Brad was watching him carefully, and when Tony stopped, Brad put his hand on Tony's back, pushing him forward more.

"You won't do any damage Tony, I promise. I won't let you do any more damage."

Tony nodded and relaxed his body so that Brad could help him lean a little more. Then he felt the hand on his back move, and a second later, the stethoscope was back on his skin. Tony took a few deep breaths, and was glad when Brad stood up straight.

"You can rest again Tony, thank you." Brad put the stethoscope around his neck and moved over to the table where he had left the chart. He made a note in it, then put it down and turned back to his patient. "Let me check your ribs and then I'll be done and I'll give you the morphine."

"Okay." Tony leaned back against the pillow.

Brad moved the blankets down, keeping Tony covered while he moved the gown up. He ran his hands down the side of Tony's chest, glad when he found no broken ribs other than the two that had been fixed. He checked the stitches and was happy with the job. He helped Tony pull the gown back into place, readjusted the blankets, and then grabbed a syringe. He partially filled the syringe with morphine and then injected it through the port in the IV.

"Better?" Brad asked.

"Much," answered Tony as the drug made its way through his body. "Thank you."

Brad smiled. He grabbed the chart and wrote in the morphine dose, time and date, then signed it and closed the chart. "I'll come back again before I head home tonight, okay Tony?"

"Okay." Tony yawned. "I might just go to sleep."

"Do you want to lay flat?"

"No."

"Alright. You get some rest, and I'll let Emma know to come and check on you in a couple of hours."

"Emma? Okay."

Brad smiled to himself as he left the room, chart in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

"McGee, where are you?" asked Gibbs.

"We just left Metro PD. They're holding Zoe until we're ready to interrogate her."

"Are you on the way here?"

"Yes. Bishop and I are going to stop and get dinner for everyone. What pizza would you like?"

"Pizza, McGee?"

"I figured Tony would actually eat if he has pepperoni pizza with extra cheese."

Gibbs chuckled. "Good idea. I'll just get a ham pizza. I'll see you soon."

"How's Tony doing?"

"He was sleeping when I left him a couple of minutes ago. Brad's checking him now."

"Did the surgery go well?"

"Yeah. They put plates in to stabilise his ribs while they heal."

"Good. Alright, we're going to go get the food now. We'll be there soon."

Gibbs said goodbye and hung up. He put the phone away and went to get some coffee before heading back to Tony.

* * *

Bishop opened the car door and got in, holding the four pizzas they had just bought. She handed them to McGee and then took the steering wheel again to head off to the hospital.

"I texted Gibbs. He said that Emma just checked on Tony and he's awake, just a little out of it from the morphine. Apparently, his face lit up when Gibbs told him what dinner is," said Bishop.

McGee laughed. "Of course he did."

The two of them were still laughing when they parked Bethesda Hospital.

* * *

Tony was still very tired, but he was also quite hungry. He hadn't eaten anything for more than twenty four hours, and he was starting to feel it. Gibbs had told him that Bishop and McGee were getting some pizza on the way back to the hospital, and he was eager to eat some.

"Hi Tony," said Brad.

"Oh, hey," said Tony, pulled from his thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about pizza."

"Pizza?"

"McGee and Bishop are bringing pizza for dinner."

"Sounds nice. I'm heading home for the night. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Is Emma still here?"

"She finishes at nine tonight. I'm sure she'll say goodbye before she leaves. Enjoy the pizza."

"I will."

Brad smiled at his patient and then walked out of the room to go home. He turned the corner to find Bishop and McGee standing there with pizzas in their hands, looking confused.

"Hi guys. Looking for Tony?" he asked.

"Yes please Brad. Abby told us he was in the ICU, but wasn't sure what room," answered McGee.

"Turn left at that door." He pointed in the direction he had come from. "His room is 303, the second door on the left. Enjoy your dinner, and don't be surprised if Emma stops by for a 'visit'."

McGee laughed and led the way. As soon as they rounded the corner, Bishop stopped McGee.

"Who is Emma? And who was that?" she asked.

"Emma is a nurse here. And that was Brad, he's Tony's doctor. You will never believe what his last name is though."

"What's his last name?"

"Pitt."

"As in, Brad Pitt?"

"Yep."

"No way."

"Oh, yeah, it is. Trust me, we all had that reaction when we found out too. But he has assured us multiple times that there is no relation, it really is just a coincidence."

"If you say so." Bishop started walking again, finding Tony's room a moment later. She pushed open the door and held it for McGee, then followed him in.

"Hey guys," said a tired Tony. He sniffed for a minute, then grinned. "Is that pizza?"

"I don't know. Is it?" teased Bishop, pulling the boxes from behind her back.

"Pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Of course. What else would we get you?"

Tony's face lit up. It was the first thing he had looked forward to in days. His mouth was starting to water.

"I think it's time to eat," said Gibbs. He opened the first box and passed it to Tony, then went through the rest until everyone was eating their own food.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Tony called out to the person to come in, glad to see that it was Emma.

"Sorry, bad timing," she said cheekily. "I was coming to check on Tony, but it looks like you're having a party in here. I'll come back later." She grinned as she turned around, looking as though she was about to leave.

"Emma? Have you had a dinner break yet?" asked Tony.

"I was heading out after I checked you. Why?" she asked, actually feeling a little confused.

"Come and join us."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. There's plenty of food here." In addition to the pizzas, McGee and Bishop had gotten garlic bread, chips and gravy.

Emma smiled shyly. She had just been joking with Tony, trying to make him feel a little better, but now she was the one feeling better. "Thank you," she said.

Tony pulled his legs up the bed a little bit so that there was room for Emma to sit down. "Would you like some pizza?" he asked her.

"Sure." Emma reached into Tony's box and pulled out a slice. "This tastes good," she said after eating half the slice.

"I know. It's my favourite."

"Pepperoni," she noted. "With extra cheese?"

"Yep." Tony grinned. "Is it your favourite too?"

"It sure is."

The two of them laughed at each other, feeling comfortable in the other's presence.


	16. Chapter 16

"I think I'm full," said Tony after his third slice of pizza.

McGee, Bishop and Gibbs looked at him in shock.

"Really?" McGee asked.

"Really. I don't want anymore."

"Why? You usually eat the whole pizza by yourself."

"I'm just not hungry," said Tony defensively.

Emma put down her pizza slice and rested a hand on Tony's arm, calming him instantly. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just full."

Emma turned her head and looked at the IV machine. Seeing the high dosage of fluids he was getting each hour, she nodded. "If you don't want anymore, don't eat anymore Tony."

"Is he sick?" asked Bishop in confusion and worry. "Tony never eats anything less than six slices."

"He's on an IV. Most people that are on an IV don't get hungry because it replaces the missing nutrients in their body," explained Emma with a shrug. "And he's probably still got morphine in his bloodstream. That can make you really tired and stop you feeling hungry. Tony's fine. And he doesn't have to eat if he doesn't want to."

"DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah boss?"

"Do you want us to go? You can get some rest if you like."

"No, stay. I just don't want anymore food."

Gibbs nodded and went back to eating his own pizza, gesturing at his other two agents to do the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Emma and Tony. Emma went back to her food, but she continued to watch Tony carefully, just in case. She didn't seem at all worried that Tony wasn't eating like normal, so Gibbs relaxed. Tony grabbed his cup of water from next to his pizza box and sipped it, then put it back down. He leaned back in the bed, closing his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, he was smiling and joking around.

"Hey, McGoo, where did you get these pizzas from anyway?" Tony asked, using the long forgotten nickname.

"Usual place. I'm surprised they didn't get cold on the way actually," said McGee. He grabbed the soda they had brought and poured a cup for himself. "Do you want some of this?"

Tony shook his head. "I've got my water here," he said, holding up the cup.

"If you want something other than water Tony, you can have it. You aren't required to drink water all the time," said Emma.

"That's great, but I'm not interested." Truthfully, Tony hadn't had anything other than water or juice in months. He was really trying hard to stop eating so much sugar.

"If you change your mind, let us know. Would you like some juice?"

"No thanks, I'm good with water." Tony covered his mouth and yawned. He could feel his eyes closing involuntarily and tried to fight the sleep.

A few minutes later, Gibbs stood. He picked up everyone's rubbish and took it to the bin down the hall from Tony's room, then returned. Silently, he gathered up all of the leftover food, packed them away, and then gestured for Bishop and McGee to follow him. He gave Tony a smile before he left the room.

"I think it's time we leave," said Gibbs quietly outside the door. He looked back in to find Tony and Emma talking, even though Tony looked ready to fall asleep.

"I feel bad for pushing before," said McGee after Gibbs went back into the room.

"We both did," said Bishop. "I think Tony knows we're just worried about him though. He wasn't angry or anything."

"I know. Anyway, let's go say goodbye. Gibbs is right, we need to go."

McGee and Bishop walked back in, said goodbye to Tony and Emma, then walked out again. They waited down the hall in the ICU waiting room while Gibbs spoke to Tony.

"You don't have to leave boss," said Tony.

"You need to sleep. I'll come back in the morning before I go to work. Do you need anything?" asked Gibbs.

"Just some clothes maybe."

"Alright. I'll bring them in the morning. Get a good sleep." Gibbs said goodbye and left, leaving Tony with Emma.

When the door closed behind Gibbs, Tony turned to Emma. He knew that she had picked up on his cues earlier, and was glad that they knew each other well enough to communicate without actually talking.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked as she stood up to wash her hands before checking Tony.

"Tired. And my ribs are starting to hurt me too," said Tony. "Emma, thank you for before. That was really nice."

"I'm supposed to be your nurse when I'm here Tony. My job is to look after you, even if that sometimes means backing you up with another person."

"It was still nice."

"You're welcome Tony." Emma finished drying her hands and chucked the paper towels into the bin near the sink in the room. "How bad is the pain?"

"Not too bad yet. Maybe a five or six."

Emma nodded. She moved to Tony's side and picked his chart up from the beside table where she had left it earlier. "I'll give you some morphine after I check you, and that should hopefully last through the night. It'll be a bigger dose though, so are you willing to have it?"

"Ducky gave me something different yesterday evening. I didn't have any pain at all through the night. Can't you use that instead?"

"Depending on what it is, we should be able to."

"I don't know the name of it."

"Alright. Well, I'll give you the morphine tonight, and I'll try to get a hold of Dr Mallard tonight, otherwise I'll call when I come in tomorrow morning and find out for you."

"Thank you Emma."

Emma smiled. She wrote down Tony's vital signs onto the chart, then took out her stethoscope. "Deep breaths for me, please." She put the stethoscope just underneath Tony's gown and listened as he breathed in and out. She was happy with what she heard, though not happy enough to take him off the oxygen just yet.

"Is everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Sounds good so far. Lean forward for me."

Tony slowly leaned forward, feeling Emma's hands holding his arm and his back as he moved. "Is that enough?"

"That's perfect. Take a few more deep breaths for me." Emma put the stethoscope against Tony's back, just under the ties of the gown. She listened carefully for a couple of minutes, then removed the stethoscope and helped Tony lean back against the pillows. "Your breathing is sounding a lot better already. Your right lung is still inflating slightly less than the left, but I'm happy with the way it's recovering already."

"Okay..."

"Tony, that means that your lung is healing really well. It's a good thing," said Emma, laughing a little at the expression on Tony's face.

Tony grinned. "I know that, I just like teasing you."

"That's fine. The more you tease me, the more I can tease you back."

"That's not nice," pouted Tony.

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped when she looked at Tony. He looked adorable with that pout. Add in all the tubes and monitors he was hooked up to, and he looked like a sweet, helpless, young guy. And since she was a nurse, Emma wasn't bothered by the machines beeping near her ear, or the wires and tubes attached to Tony. She could see past them all. Tony was cute, actually gorgeous, and her heart melted each time she looked at him.


	17. Chapter 17

Gibbs walked into Metro PD's interrogation room with a file in his hand. He was angry but hid it well.

"Keates," he said as he sat down. "Why were you in Russia?"

"That's classified." She was not, in any way, planning on making Gibbs' job any easier.

"Right. Well, let me tell you why you were here. You were running. I spoke with your bosses, and they aren't happy with you. Turns out, you weren't very honest with them about what you did to Agent DiNozzo. They were quite shocked when I told them you let your partner get shot and left him laying on the ground with what could possibly have been a fatal injury. In fact, your bosses were so shocked that they told me you went to Russia on your own free will and that you wanted an indefinite period of vacation time. Why would someone innocent run like that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Tony asked me to keep going."

"Don't lie to me Keates. I was there when Agent DiNozzo stopped you from tripping a wire. I saw you leave him to be shot."

"You're seeing things. You should get your eyes checked Agent Gibbs. You wear glasses as it is."

"Keates, I have an agent laying in a hospital bed with two broken ribs and a punctured lung that you caused when you tried to shoot him."

"You have no proof of that."

"Actually, I do. I have cameras in my house, and I had Agent McGee download the footage. Guess what he found? That's right. The cameras caught you trying to shoot Agent DiNozzo, who was already injured and barely able to defend himself. If he hadn't shot you in the leg, he would be dead by now. And you were prepared to try and shoot him again as well as my forensic scientist until she shot you in the hand to stop you. There's no getting out of this. Admit what you did, and the sentence you get may be shorter than spending life in prison."

Zoe didn't think for long. She had been determined to play Gibbs until he gave in, but she didn't want to spend life in prison. She wanted a deal.

"Fine. Yes, I tried to kill Tony. I was angry with him for always pushing me away, so I started an affair with his neighbour. I was enjoying cheating on Tony right under his nose, but then the neighbour started to get the feeling I had lied about breaking up with Tony and he wanted to talk to Tony about his new girlfriend. I couldn't let that happen, so I started to figure out how to keep them apart. I thought that I would deal with Tony straight away, so I wormed my way into your case. It was perfect when you let me come to that scene with you. I saw the trip wire but I pretended not to, hoping Tony would trip it. When he pushed me out of the way, I thought that he was going to tell me off for not watching my surroundings. But he just stood up and turned back to whatever he was looking at. When I saw the gun, I felt better. I quietly moved away and watched as Tony spun around to see the gun. I watched him get shot and drop, then ran off. Honestly, I thought the bucket actually hit his body, not the vest, so I was glad about it. When your agents picked me up at Dulles, I thought he was dead. I had made up my mind to get free as soon as I could, and it was a miracle when Bishop and McGee were busy watching the road in front of them. Bishop was an easy target for me. She was in front of me and didn't even feel me taking on her belt until she turned around. I was so excited when I led them into an accident. I was even more excited when I got away cleanly. I knew that if Tony was still alive, he would be at your house, so I made my way there. I was surprised to find Tony alone, actually, but it was perfect. He wasn't even able to stand up properly. I wasn't going to miss him this time, but I wasn't counting on him having a gun. I wasn't even counting on Abby coming in. But I improvised. I let Abby think that I wasn't a threat anymore, and the dumb girl fell for it. She ran to Tony and ignored me. It annoyed me that Tony was watching though, so I tried to get to my gun. I was shocked to find that Abby had a gun on her and I let that shock stop me. My plan was never to get caught," Zoe admitted.

Each word made Gibbs more angry. But he took a breath and stayed calm. "Zoe Keates, you are under arrest for multiple counts of attempted murder." He stood and made room for an officer to cuff Zoe and lead her out of the room. Then he walked out, breathing deeply until he got to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony opened his eyes to find a bag on the end of his bed. He smiled at Gibbs' generosity and silently thanked his lucky stars that he had found Gibbs when he was in Baltimore.

"Tony? What's so funny?" Brad asked as he came over to the bed.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to know Gibbs."

"He's quite worried about you. He dropped this bag off for you this morning and made sure that I knew he had put a DVD player and a whole bunch of DVDs in there for you so you won't be bored by yourself."

Tony grinned. "He knows me too well. Anyway, you know, I think you might be right about Emma. She was very protective yesterday."

"That's not a surprise." Brad sat down on the bed with Tony. "You know, after you left our care eleven years ago, Emma was really lonely. She told me that, despite being extremely unwell and on death's doorstep, you made her laugh all the time. Even when we were taking an x-ray of your lungs, you made her laugh by asking her to breathe in your place. You have an amazing sense of humour, Tony."

"I thought about that yesterday. The stuff you said to me. I like Emma a lot, I just don't want to stuff anything up between us."

"You won't Tony. You both have had feelings for each other for years now. There's nothing wrong with trying out a relationship. You might be surprised about where that relationship goes. Emma starts in an hour, but I bet she'll be here soon to come and chat for a bit before work starts. Tell her how you feel."

"I think I will do that."

Brad gave his friend a smile. "You do that. Now, I believe Gibbs will be back soon. So let's get you checked out before then." He stood up and pulled out his stethoscope. "Deep breaths please."

Tony took some deep breaths, his pain still under control at that point. When he felt the stethoscope leave his skin, he willingly leaned forward until he felt Brad put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing that you aren't in pain this morning. You don't need to lean forward that much," laughed Brad.

"Sorry, the pain isn't there to stop me today."

"That's good actually. Let me check your lungs from the back and then I'll have a look at those stitches. And we might take you off the oxygen sometime today if your breathing stays on this good healing streak. Your checkups from overnight show that your breathing is getting back to normal. How does your chest feel when you take a deep breath?" Brad asked as he listened to Tony's breathing.

"It's not as good as it was before all of this, but it isn't tight either. I feel like I'm not struggling now."

"Good. When I check on you at lunch time, I might take away the oxygen, but that will mean more breathing checks. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, of course I am. Less tubes hanging around," grinned Tony. "Can you take away everything else and let me go home?"

Brad laughed. "Not happening Tony. Emma told me that you've been keeping your fluids up really nicely, so I might also take out the IV. But you are staying on the monitors until I'm comfortable enough to let you off them. And as for going home, that certainly won't happen until your ribs have healed."

"You're no fun," said Tony with a fake pout. "Where's Emma when I need her?"

"You called?" said someone at the door.

"Emma! I need your help, Brad is being unfair."

"How? I missed the conversation."

"He won't let me go home. It's lonely here."

Laughing, Emma came over and sat down with Tony. "Brad, you know that Tony is a patient, right? We're meant to be nice with our patients," said Emma mockingly.

Brad didn't answer. He was trying so hard not to laugh. It wasn't easy though, especially with Tony still pouting. He finished checking on Tony's lungs and helped him lay back, then asked Tony to adjust the gown so he could look at the stitches.

"Only if you also take off these heart monitor wires."

"Don't be stubborn Tony." Brad smiled. "You are probably the most stubborn patient I have ever had. I liked you better when you were in pain and willing to let me do whatever I needed to do."

"Sure you did. You missed my jokes and sarcasm." Tony said that statement in a very matter-of-fact tone that Brad couldn't help the snort that came out.

"Yeah, that's what I missed," he said sarcastically as he quickly looked over the stitches. "I'll tell you what. You can change into your clothes instead of this gown, but I get to do my job and keep you on the monitors until I feel like you are well enough to come off them. How does that sound?"

Tony pretended to think for a moment. Finally, he smiled. "Okay, I can live with that," he said, pretending to feel defeated. "Can you help me up then?"

Brad shook his head. "You're a big boy. Get up."

Brad stood at the right side of the bed though as Tony swung his feet over the side of the bed and tried to stand. Emma moved from her position on the bed to stand with Brad, ready to grab Tony if anything happened. They both watched as Tony let go of the bed and swayed on the spot for a moment. Reaching out, Emma and Brad both took a hold of Tony's arms until he steadied himself.

"I'm good," said Tony after a moment.

Brad and Emma let him go and watched as Tony took a couple of steps towards the end of the bed. He pulled the bag closer and opened it, finding not only DVDs and a DVD player in there with his clothes, but also a shaking kit and toiletries. He pulled out the top items from the bag, then dug through it until he found sweatpants and a loose fitting t-shirt. He took them out of the bag as well as a pair of socks, then put all of the other items back into the bag.

"I'll leave for a moment," said Emma once Tony had turned to go back to the top of the bed.

"Why?" asked Tony, not really paying attention as he tried to pull his pants on without bending too much.

"So you can change."

"You can stay Emma," Tony said after a moment. He had finally gotten his pants on. "Besides, I can't reach around to untie this gown."

Emma blushed a little. She went around the bed and reached over, pulling at the couple of loose knots holding the gown closed.

"Thank you," said Tony with a smile when the gown came undone. With Brad's help, he pulled the top on, then turned to get back into the bed.

"Still feeling alright?" asked Brad.

"Yeah. Actually, I feel fine still, though I am starting to get a bit of pain now."

"How bad?"

"One, maybe a two. It's nothing."

"Let us know if it gets worse. I'll be back at lunch time." Brad gave them a smile as he left, knowing what Tony's intentions were now that he was alone with Emma.

"Emma?" asked Tony softly once she was sitting on the bed again.

"Yes Tony?"

"Are you single?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't mean anything, I was just thinking. The way we act together, your partner might not like that."

"Partner Tony? Really? Do you see the shifts I work here? I don't have time for a social life."

"You are single then? That's good." He stopped talking for a moment, then decided it was now or never. "Emma? I think you're really pretty."

"Thank you, but I already knew that you did. You told me eleven years ago."

"I know, but I still think that. You are pretty, and smart, and kind, and funny. You know me better than most people do."

"Tony, are you feeling alright?" Emma asked. She put her hand on his head, but he wasn't hot.

"I'm fine. Emma, I know you work long hours and all that, so do I. But I really like you, more than just friends. I would like to try a relationship."

Emma smiled. Her thoughts about Tony were exactly the same. "I would like that too," she said.

"I mean, I know we can't do anything with me laying in a hospital bed, but we could do something when I get out of here."

"That's a wonderful idea. And who says we can't do anything in here? I'm not starting for another twenty minutes, and nobody is here yet." She moved forward and took his hand on her own. After a second, she leaned in and kissed him softly, enjoying the moment until she heard the heart monitor get a little faster. "Of course, we should probably wait until Brad takes you off these machines, or we might attract some unwanted attention."

"It's okay," said Tony, wanting to kiss her again.

Emma put a finger on his lips, stopping him. "You won't be on them much longer. We can wait."


	19. Chapter 19

Tony was on a high for the rest of the morning. He was amazed at how easy it had been to convince Emma to try dating. Maybe Brad had been right; Emma liked him just as much as he liked her. Not that it was a bad thing. Tony felt good about them, he hoped that they would work well.

"Hey Tony, how did it go with Emma? She looks like she's on cloud nine," said Brad ten minutes later when he came in to check Tony.

"You were right. I asked her out, and she said yes," answered Tony.

"It's about time."

"Yeah, it is... Anyway, it's lunch time. You said that you would take away the oxygen and the IV," Tony tried.

"No, I said if you were still on the mend, I would think about it. Nice try." Brad put his stethoscope in his ears and placed it on Tony's chest. He listened as Tony took a few deep breaths, satisfied with the outcome. "I will take away the oxygen for you, but if you start to feel uncomfortable, or your chest feels tight, let us know, alright?"

"Of course. That pain was not something I want to feel again."

Brad nodded, convinced that Tony would be okay. He turned to the oxygen monitor and switched it off, then turned back to Tony and took away the nasal cannula. He put the tube in its spot, wrote in Tony's chart, then turned back to Tony again.

"Emma tells me that you have been keeping up your fluids ever since you woke up from surgery. I've also been told that you have been eating and keeping your food down, even if you don't have your full appetite. Although, I'm quite sure that will change once the IV is gone."

"Does that mean you can take the IV out now?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll take it out, but that also means if you need pain relief, it will be in tablet form."

"That's fine. Emma said she would ask Ducky what he gave me at Gibbs' house that helped me be pain free all night long."

"Well, I'll check on that when I'm done here." Brad grabbed some cotton and placed it over the IV needle. He pulled the needle out of Tony's hand, cleaned up the drop of blood that came out too, then put a band-aid over the little wound. "What would you like for lunch?"

"Pizza?"

"You had that last night, how much pizza can you eat?"

"I only at three slices last night. I usually eat a whole pizza on my own."

"Alright, if you want pizza, I'll see what I can do." Brad made sure that Tony didn't need anything else and then left the room with a promise to come back when he had pizza.

* * *

The afternoon arrived quickly. Brad had dropped off some pizza for Tony two hours earlier, and it was now time for him to go check on Tony again. He was planning to let him go home the next morning, but he had yet to tell Tony. He couldn't wait to see the look on Tony's face when he told him that Gibbs would be picking him up at ten the next morning.

"Hi Tony," said Brad with a smile.

"Hey. That pizza was delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it good?"

"Very good."

"Okay, I'm all ears then."

"Gibbs will be here tomorrow morning at ten am to pick you up. You are going to stay with him for the next few days, and then I'll see you for a check up and we can look into sending you back to work on desk duty while your ribs continue to heal."

"Home? That sounds great," said Tony with a smile. "How long will it be before I can go back into the field?"

"It'll take at least three weeks for your ribs to fully heal, so not for a while."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm happy to just be out of here."

"Does it have anything to do with Emma?"

"Maybe..."

"Alright. Well, let's check on you, and then I'm going to take you off the monitors. You'll be free to get out of bed."

"Perfect. I need to stretch my legs."

"As long as you are careful, I don't mind you being out and about. If you want to, I can get Emma to take you outside for a while when I'm done."

"That would be nice, thank you."

Brad smiled knowingly, then started his checkup. He was amazed at how quickly Tony was healing, though he wasn't sure why it was a surprise with how Tony had recovered from the plague. He turned off the machines Tony was hooked up to and then turned to Tony. He removed the blood pressure cuff first and rolled it up, then took the pulse oximeter off Tony's finger. He saw Tony stretching the fingers on his right hand while he removed the heart monitor wires and electrodes, and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. He was well aware of how uncomfortable Tony had been with all the machines connected up to him.

"Alright, all done. Let me get Emma for you. Do you think you can walk by yourself, or do you want a wheelchair?"

"I'll be fine to walk around on my own." Tony threw back the blankets and got out of the bed carefully. He walked over to where Brad had left his shoes the day before and grabbed them. Then he sat in the chair that was near the window and slowly put the shoes on. By the time he was done, Emma was in the room, waiting patiently for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is the final chapter. Some things will be left unanswered at the end of this, but a sequel that answers them is on the way. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope everyone has enjoyed this story.**

* * *

Tony finally made it outside with Emma supporting him. He had been trying to get out of the elevator on the ground floor a few minutes earlier when two people wanting the elevator had pushed past him, not even bothering to try and help him when he fell against the wall of the elevator. Emma had helped him up and led him to a seat just in front of the elevators. He had hit his back on the wall, though it wasn't too bad, and it had sent pain through him for a few minutes. With Emma's encouragement, he had managed to push through the pain and stand up again. Then he had let Emma take his arm while they walked so that he was being supported until they found a seat in the sun.

"How's your back feeling now?" asked Emma.

"The pain's gone. I'm alright. Thank you," answered Tony honestly. He gave her a smile that warmed her heart.

"You know, I'll miss you when you go tomorrow."

"You can come and visit you know. We can go out and do things together."

"I'd like that Tony."

A smile lit up Tony's face. Emma always had that effect on him, even when he didn't feel like being happy. "Me too."

Emma moved closer to Tony and leaned her head on him. Both were feeling content in the warm sunshine.

* * *

The next morning, Tony awoke to sunshine streaming through the room's large window. For a moment, he forgot that Gibbs was coming to pick him up. The previous afternoon's memories were at the front of his mind, and he wasn't ready for them to go away just yet. Emma had the morning off that day, so he was a little sad that he wouldn't see her, but she had assured him that she would visit the next day since she wasn't going to be working.

"Tony? Can you hear me?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Tony blinked sleep from his eyes and then looked in the direction of the voice. He saw Gibbs standing there with Brad, but it was Brad who had spoken.

"Hi guys," he said cheerfully.

"Pitt, what did you do to my agent?" Gibbs asked.

"I didn't do anything. I can't say the same for Tony and Emma though. They seemed to enjoy each other's company yesterday," Brad told Gibbs. Turning to Tony, he said, "Tony, I'm going to do one final check up, then you can go home. I have given your follow up appointment to Gibbs already, and I expect you to listen to Dr Mallard when he tells you to do something."

"I will Brad." Tony still seemed somewhat lost in thought when he answered.

"If you don't, and I find out, I'll come to you and kick your butt." Brad smiled when Tony looked at him, somewhat shocked. "That's a promise." He laughed at the look on Tony's face. He moved closer to check Tony, glad to find that his lungs sounded clear, and he was no longer in intense pain when he took a breath.

"How are those ribs feeling? The x-rays we took yesterday came in, and it looks like your ribs are healing, but those plates won't be coming out. They are going to strengthen the two ribs, because unfortunately, those two ribs won't be as strong as they used to be."

"They're fine. And I don't mind. To be honest, I forgot that they were there. I can't feel the plates."

"You aren't supposed to. If you said you could feel them, I'd be worried."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Gibbs signed the discharge forms already."

Tony got up and made his way to the door. Gibbs was right behind him.

* * *

Tony yawned as Gibbs finally pulled into his driveway. He was still tired, a consequence of being up most of the night talking to Emma. The ride had seemed like it had taken an eternity.

"Come on Tony, let's go." Gibbs helped the agent out of the car and led him inside.

Tony smiled when he saw the couch. "I might just lay down a bit," he told Gibbs as he made his way to the couch that Gibbs hadn't bothered to fix after Tony had gone back to the hospital.

"Good idea. The remote is on the coffee table if you want to watch TV. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Gibbs waited until Tony was comfortably laying on the couch, the TV on, and then went to the basement.

Tony heard the basement door open and then focused on the TV screen, his eyes closing almost immediately.


End file.
